Horticulture lighting is known in the art. US2010031562, for instance, describes a lighting installation for use in greenhouse farming for lighting crops in a greenhouse, comprising a number of light sources, such as lamps, provided above the crops to be lighted, and a number of dimmer devices for the light sources, characterized in that the dimmer devices are provided with control means for periodically, automatically varying the light intensity of the light sources cooperating with the dimmer devices according to a predetermined pattern. US2010031562 aims to provide a method and lighting installation, respectively, for greenhouse farming. In particular, the light sources are divided into a number of groups, the lighting installation being designed such that, in use, the power of each group varies according to a predetermined pattern, while patterns of different groups are phase-shifted relative to each other such that the electric power consumed by the joint groups varies less than the sum of the power variations of the separate groups, more particularly such that the electric power consumed by the joint groups varies less than the power variation of a single group, more particularly still such that the electric power consumed by the joint groups varies to a smallest possible extent, or does, at least virtually, not vary. In particular, all patterns are the same, but only phase-shifted relative to each other.